


¡Larga vida a la reina!

by amOrrtenttia



Series: 30 Momentos Contigo [5]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Reuniones, Romance, besos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Yuuri solía bromear de tanto en tanto con lo imbéciles que debían verse jugueteando en el sillón de la alcoba, completamente solos, uno tratando ganar la guerra contra el otro. Wolfram, en cambio, parecía particularmente pensativo en cada oportunidad.





	¡Larga vida a la reina!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hasta que llegamos al 5! Esto es un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un increíble avance para mi tranquilidad mental (?). Ha de ser fácil intuir de qué va este día~ Pero por si no hay ideas, no diré. Solo tengo que aclarar que para este en particular me inspiré en una imagen que creo es de RedGlassesGirl. Pero encontrar el link de tumblr es una misión casi imposible .__. Pero lo logré (Le tomó como 20 minutos, y una nueva ronda de descargas). El link lo dejaré abajo~ Espero les guste.

_[Inspiración~](http://redglassesgirl-maruma.tumblr.com/post/108507367824/picture-of-yuuri-and-wolfram-pls-as-long-as) _

.

.

.

 

Solían besarse como cualquier pareja normal. A veces con más intensidad, otras más con algo parecido al desinterés. Sus bocas estaban todavía explorándose la una a la otra, por lo tanto lo que compartían era siempre de diversas formas. Yuuri solía bromear de tanto en tanto con lo imbéciles que debían verse jugueteando en el sillón de la alcoba, completamente solos, uno tratando ganar la guerra contra el otro. Wolfram, en cambio, parecía particularmente pensativo en cada oportunidad.

Su relación era un tema del cual todos hablaban de manera constante, eral la pareja real después de todo... Quizá era por esta sensación de responsabilidad que ambos limitaban sus avances fuera de la seguridad el cuarto.

Ni Yuuri hacía comentarios de doble sentido, ni Wolfram intentaba besarlo a la menor oportunidad.

Las metas del antiguo príncipe eran claras, y aunque Yuuri solía mostrarse igual de interesado, ninguno presionaba más de lo que el otro estaba dispuesto a dar.

Era porque Bielefeld era particularmente consciente de lo quisquilloso que el menor era con respecto a sus dobles intenciones que, en vista de cualquier otra persona, continuaba actuando tan celoso como siempre, pese a que no se sentía igual.

_"Di todo lo que quieras, Caloria... Yo gané el corazón de su majestad"_

Luego eso pasó... Así, sin más. Tan sorpresivo e inesperado que Wolfram ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de la manera en que hubiera deseado. ¡Había sido humillado una vez más por el niñato que fácilmente podía tener su edad! —si fuera mazoku, o si él fuera humano—. Fue tomado con la guardia baja, y ni siquiera sus manos supieron corresponder de la manera en que estaba acostumbrado.

Fue jodidamente hechizado.

—Yo gané...—habían sido las sencillas palabras con la que todo había terminado.

Lo próximo que escuchó fue el fuerte grito por parte del novio de su hermano, y Wolfram repasó mentalmente qué carajo había pasado.

Se encontraban en una fiesta dada en el pueblo hermano que era hoy día Caloria. La regente del país se volvía a casar, y, como podría esperarse, el rey de Shin Makoku había asistido a la boda. Acompañado por su futuro esposo, y el espía enviado —aunque la invitación también le llegó a él— por Lord von Voltaire, Shibuya Yuuri apareció enfundado en uno de sus mejores trajes al lado de un igualmente apuesto demonio. Años antes ese mismo hombre le reconoció como bien parecido, sugiriendo que el negro y el rojo irían mejor en él. Wolfram tenía que admitir que tuvo razón —y solía tenerla—. El único inconveniente de este encantador momento no fue observar cómo la reina apreciaba lo hermoso que su novio se notaba, —porque recordemos que Lord von Bielefeld ha aprendido a dejar atrás su actitud territorial de manera reciente—. El problema era que se sentía como un jodido ganador. Sus ojos brillaban casi tanto como los de la feliz pareja, y la sonrisa en sus labios era tan notoria que el Maou tuvo que detenerlo.

—Estás siendo demasiado evidente—comentó el moreno mientras se apartaban de los recién casados

En medio de la pista de baile, mientras que con un gesto ya aprendido por ambos se preparaban para compartir una pieza más, Wolfram le dedicó a su prometido una mirada confundida. Parecía perdido incluso, siendo que el comentario no lo había sentido llegar.

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó, corrigiendo como en cada oportunidad la mano que bajaba un poco demasiado por su cadera.

Shibuya ni siquiera protestó esta vez. A Wolfram le encantaba guiar, y era mucho más diestro en el arte de bailar al compás que iban las canciones realmente, pero siempre que era un evento así de formal lo obligaba a tomar las riendas de la situación. Objetaba siempre lo mismo. _"Joder, Yuuri. Ni siquiera el rey de los enclenques tendría tan poco sentido del ritmo_ " Y las clases con él seguían y seguían. Era una verdadera sorpresa que Günter le permitiese al menor de los hermanos hacerse cargo de esta parte de su continua educación.

—Tienes cara de haber ganado, Wolfram. Eso es lo evidente...—continuó su majestad

El rubio hizo una mueca. En parte por el pistón, en parte por el reclamo implícito en ese tono de voz.

—Yo gané. No veo por qué no ser evidente—es la seca respuesta, al dar un paso atrás Yuuri termina halando de él— Aunque pensándolo seriamente creo que debería replantearme mis opciones aquí... ¿Qué gané exactamente? ¿Un mal compañero de baile...? Quizá no es tan buen premio como esperaba...

Shibuya contiene un suspiro cansado.

Su relación tendía a caer en tela de juicio cuando no hacía algo bien. Con la mente en otro sitio sus pasos no estaban coordinándose de manera apropiada. No era perfecto para nada, pero quien quiera que los viera, conociendo los antecedentes del rey, diría que era la manera más elegante que le vieran nunca. Wolfram, en cambio, seguiría mostrando la misma actitud que al moreno incordiaba de vez en cuando. _"Es bueno, pero podrías mejorar..."_

—¿Por qué dudas ahora? ¿Me cambiarías solamente por mis pies izquierdos? Caramba, si no te conociera lo suficiente, pensaría que tienes una lista de defectos lista para mí...

El antiguo príncipe, quien fuese acosado por Lord von Bielfeld Waltorana hasta el cansancio hacia varios ayeres para perfeccionar esta misma disciplina, tiene más que suficiente cuando el tacón de la bota contraria se entierra con algo más de saña. Yuuri casi grita por la sorpresa cuando durante un inesperado giro, las posiciones han cambiado. Gruñe algo incomprensible cuando Wolfram le hace mover la mano, adaptándose a su nuevo rol.

—No sabes guiar, y afirmas que no puedes ser guiado—empieza el rubio, adaptándose rápidamente a la melodía que guía sus pasos.

El ritmo aumenta apenas un poco cuando es el ex-príncipe quien marca el movimiento, cualquier otro no habría sido consciente del hecho, pero el cambio es evidente para la mirada azulina que continúa sobre ambos desde hace rato...

—Te quejas de que ronco demasiado, pero tú suenas como un animal enjaulado...

El Maou se acerca un poco más al cuerpo contrario cuando las parejas a su alrededor parecen cerrarles el paso.

—Eres verdaderamente lindo, ¿pero debo conformarme solamente con eso, viniendo de ti? Si no creyera que eres capaz de ser mejor, no insistiría tanto...

Yuuri siente un escalofrío cuando siente su voz cerca del oído.

—Y... Honestamente... Si no supiera que tan bueno eres besando, quizá sí que podría estar pensando seriamente en dejarte ir antes de seguir insistiendo...

La música termina antes de que el moreno pueda escuchar nada, al separarse del otro solo para encontrarse con la tranquilidad y amor en su mirada, no consigue contener las ganas que siente en ese instante. El Maou está sonriéndole con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, es por eso Wolfram no consigue verlo venir. Es porque Yuuri le mira con total serenidad que se siente embrujado. Sonríe cuando su mano continúa dentro de la suya, pero palidece cuando siente el familiar calor de boca contra sus labios a la par que la mano libre está en su cuello, tirando apenas de él para acercarlo.

—Creo que estás equivocado... Porque al final... Yo gané...—es el comentario que suelta el moreno, apartándose de él.

Una ronda de aplausos se escucha poco después.

—¡Larga vida a la Reina!—festeja Gurrier

A unos cuantos metros, cuando la recién formada pareja realiza un acto similar al de sus protegidos, todos los invitados secundan su alegría. La coincidencia fue tal que nadie más que él ha tenido oportunidad de presenciar lo que acaba de pasar realmente entre su pareja favorita.

Ni rubio ni moreno deben de voltear a mirar para saber que aquello no tiene nada que ver con la protagonista del evento, el ceño fruncido de Wolfram dura todo el camino de regreso. Y la sonrisa de Yuuri es evidente durante todo el trayecto.

¿Qué decir de Yozak? El muy cabrón ganó otra apuesta nacional por una jodida corazonada. Sintió en su alma que ese par había avanzado más. Solo faltaba ver que Gwendal y Conrart fuesen lo suficientemente hombrecitos como para dignarse a pagar al enterarse de los hechos que, obviamente, él se encargaría de informar.

.

.

.

 


End file.
